Never Alone
by DonnieHeart
Summary: Leo has a nightmare. Will he talk about it with his family or keep it to himself or beat himself up about it? Will he push his family away or bring them closer during this difficult and unusual time for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that just popped into my head when I was listening to the song, "Never Alone" by Lady Antebellum. Let's see how this turns out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teenage mutant ninja turtles. I don't own master splinter. I don't own April O'neil or Casey Jones. I don't own any of the villains. I own nothing.**

It was a long night of surveillance and fighting. They fought some foot, some kraang, and they had to fight some purple dragons. They were pretty exhausted. They got back to the lair at around 11:45 pm.

Raphael went off to punch the punching bag, Donatello went into the lab and Michelangelo and Leonardo decided to watch TV.

At 12:36 am, the brothers decided to go off to bed for they would need their sleep since they would be training with Master Splinter in the morning.

Raphael went to his room and fell asleep within seconds. Donatello had already fallen asleep in the lab and Michelangelo had fallen asleep on the couch. So before Leonardo went to bed, he carried Donatello and Michelangelo to their beds and tucked them in. Then Leo went to his room and fell asleep.

Leonardo's room

Leo moved around in his bed moving from left to right mumbling in his sleep.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were jumping from roof to roof looking for any trouble in the city. Then all of a sudden Leo came to a halt.

D: "What's wrong Leo?"

L: "We're surrounded."

R: "Oh great, I was looking for a punching bag."

L: " What is with you and always wanting to get into a fight."

M: "They're coming bros!"

The turtles got into their fighting stances as,the foot clan approached. The foot attacked. Like usual the brothers fought separate groups occasionally helping another one. They kept fighting but the foot seemed to never stop coming. The turtles were getting exhausted. Then the Shredder showed up.

The Shredder came up behind Mikey whose focus was on the foot ninjas in front of him so he didn't see him coming. Shredder raised his arm and swung. Mikey had noticed this action but was too exhausted to move and Shredder sliced him right in the neck. Mikey fell down dead immediately.

Raphael saw Mikey fall and filled with rage. He charged Shredder striking with his sais. Each blow missed. Shredder brought his arm down and hit Raph in the back of the head with so much force, Raph's head came down and hit the floor hard cracking his skull and killing him.

There was only two left Leonardo and Donatello. Leo was in the middle of fighting Karai, who arrived with the Shredder and instantly attacked Leo. The Shredder walked up towards Leo and Karai's fight and planned on hitting him from behind. Donatello who had been fighting foot ninja near by saw this. He took out the last foot ninja he was fighting and ran to Leo's location. Shredder raised his arm and was about to strike. Don jumped between Leo and the Shredder taking a hit right to the chest. Don fell to the ground with a scream. Leo turned at the sound and saw Donnie on the ground below Shredder holding his chest.

L: "Donnie!"

While Leo was distracted, Karai took this chance to kick him in the back sending him flying. Leo got up just in time to see the Shredder pick up one of his katana that flew out of his hand and stab Donnie right in the chest with it, killing him. Leo screamed.

L: "Noooooo!"

Leo bolted upright in bed breathing heavily. He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in his room which means he just had a bad dream. Leo got out of bed and went to the dojo to meditate. Donnie found him that way two hours later when he woke up. He noticed how Leo was shaking a little as he meditated. Don walked up to him and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo came out of his meditation and looked up at Don.

D: "Are you okay Leo? You were shaking."

He asked with concern in his voice.

L: "I'm fine. I was just a little cold.

He lied. What else was he suppose to do? He was the oldest and the leader. He can't have nightmares. What would his brothers think of him? They would probably laugh and make fun of him.

Leo got up and walked away leaving Don there alone. Mikey and Raph woke up an hour later. Mikey made breakfast and Raph went to the punching bag. Don watched Leo as he watched Space Heroes pretending like everything is fine and he is okay. Don went into his lab with concern for Leo clearly written on his face. Leo was hiding something, Don knew it and he was going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I didn't know how well it would turn out but I'm happy about the results. Here is chapter two, I hope you like it just as much as chapter one, maybe even more. :)**

**This chapter will be pretty much focused on Don until the last bit on the end. This '...' is when one of the brothers is thinking to themself.**

Donnie was in his lab fixing up the Shellraiser. Well he was trying to anyway. He couldn't focus, his mind kept drifting back to Leo.

Donnie got up and put his tools down. He walked out of the lab and saw that Leo was still watching Space Heroes so Don walked over and sat down beside him.

D: "Hey Leo."

L: "Hey Donnie, what's up?"

D: "Nothing really. I was fixing up the Shellraiser but I couldn't focus, so I came out here to talk to you. Are you okay?"

Leo, who had been looking at the TV the entire time, looked over at Don and he saw complete concern on Donnie's face. Glimpses of the nightmare flashed through Leo's head and he shuddered.

Don saw this and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. Then Leo looked up at him and for just a second Don saw fear in his eyes, but then it left just as quickly. But it was too late. Don had already saw it and now he definitely knew something was wrong.

L: "No, I am fine Don, really."

Don sighed.

D: "Okay, was just making sure."

Don put on a fake smile and went back to the lab. Don wasn't sure if he should be angry that Leo lied to him or worried because something is definitely wrong. Don sat down and rested his head in his hands giving off a sigh.

Donnie then sat up straight and started thinking about what he has noticed.

'Leo was shaking during meditation. He had a look of fear in his eyes for one brief second. He hasn't talked to any of his brothers except when I approached him. He hasn't had an argument or fight with Raph once all day. And he hasn't done anything besides watch Space Heroes, he didn't even train. It's like he is in denial of something that happened or he refuses to accept it. Maybe he had a nightmare? No. Leo doesn't have nightmares, never has, so why would he now. He could be stressed out from all the missions we've done lately? Hmmmm... I just don't know yet.'

Don let out another sigh. Well at least he is getting somewhere with the problem, not much really. But something is better than nothing. Don looked at the time and saw how late it was. He gave off a yawn.

'I guess I can talk to Raph and Mikey tomorrow and see if they've noticed anything different or off about Leo.'

He walked out the lab door and saw that the lights and TV were off.

'All my brothers must have already gone to bead. Huh, Leo usually comes and tells me to go to bed before he goes to bed. He must be pretty distracted to forget to come get me.'

Don walked to Leo's room and opened the door, but only enough for him to see Leo laying on the bed. Leo seemed peaceful. Don took another glimpse at Leo before closing the door. He went over to his room and got into bed. He fell asleep two minutes later.

**Leonardo's room:**

Leo let out a sigh. He had sensed Someone coming up to the door so he pretended like he was sleeping. He was very surprised when it turned out to be Don, he had been asking him if he was okay all day. Leo just wanted to get Donnie to stop worrying. Although it didn't help that he forgot to tell Don to go to bed, he is probably even more worried. Leo sat up.

'Okay Leo. You are fine. You are okay. You never had a nightmare last night. You never have nightmares. You are just stressed out lately. Tomorrow you are going to tell Don that you are just a little stressed out and distracted and there is no need to worry. Everything is fine.'

**Author's Note: Poor Leo. It would seem Leo is trying to lie to not only Don but himself as well. He doesn't want to show weakness so he pretends he didn't have a nightmare. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Here is chapter three. It takes place two days after chapter two. Leo is still in denial and that could cause a problem. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

They were out on patrol, looking for any trouble. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were jumping from roof to roof.

L: "Doesn't look like anything is happening tonight. Let's head back to the lair."

As they turned around to go back home, they sensed something or someone coming. Then a bunch of foot jumped on the roof they were on. They were surrounded. Karai stood in the front.

K: "Looks like I found some turtles far from home."

L: "Why don't you just leave us alone Karai."

K: "What would be the fun in that? Besides you turtles betrayed me and you are going to pay."

R: "I've had enough of you. I'm gonna pound your face in!"

L: "Calm down Raph! You can't just go charging into a fight all the time! You need to the of the consequences of your actions!"

R: "Oh, I'm sorry FEARLESS LEADER for fighting to protect my FAMILY!"

K: "As much as I love to see the two of you fight, I would like to finish all of you today."

R: " FAT CHANCE!"

Raph charged forward at Karai.

L: "Raph stop!"

The foot bots ran forward. At that Donnie and Mikey also ran forward.

L: "Guys!"

Flashes of his nightmare flashed through his head. Leo looked around.

'No! It won't come true! I won't let it!'

With that Leo joined the fight. He cut down foot bots after foot soldier. He saw Donnie to his left and Mikey to his right both fighting foot bots. Raph was fighting Karai. Leo took down the remaining foot bots near him and went to Karai and Raph.

Karai gave a good kick to Raph's legs making him stumble back. Shd then kicked him in the stomach making him fall down. Karai brought her katana up about to strike Raph but Leo got there and intervened.

When Raph got back up he saw Mikey in trouble and went to help him. Now it was Leo and Karai fighting.

K: "Someone is looking a little more tense than usual. Something wrong?"

Karai swung her sword.

L: "Why would you care?"

Leo blocked it.

K: "I don't. I'm just curious."

Karai backed off. Leo followed continuing their fight. While they were fighting Leo looked over at his other brothers. Raph and Mikey were back to back fighting foot bots and Donnie was off more to the right fighting more foot bots. All his brothers were fine. But Karai saw Leo's gaze change from her to the side so she looked too.

Karai saw that Donnie's back was facing her and she instantly had an idea. She kicked at Leo making him move back to dodge it since they were so close to each other. She ran at Donnie rausing her katana. Since Donnie was focused on the foot bots he was fighting he wouldn't see it coming.

Leo saw her run for Donnie and he saw flashes of Donnie's death from his nightmare. Leo ran forward after Karai.

'No, Donnie can't die. No, noo, noooo!'

Karai stood behind Donnie and raised her sword. Leo ran faster and faster and somehow he got there just in time. Leo pushed Donnie out of the way. Karai's sword came down.

******Author's Note: And I end it with a cliffhanger. You will have to wait for chapter four to see what happens. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: Here is chapter four. I fixed chapter three. I have no idea why chapter three was completely in bold but you guys still got the picture. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

******Disclaimer: I still own nothing…well except for the story that is.**

_Leo ran forward after Karai._

_'No, Donnie can't die. No, noo, noooo!'_

_Leo pushed Donnie out of the way. Karai's sword came down. _

The sword stabbed Leo right in his upper right leg. Karai pulled the sword back out and Leo collapsed on the ground from the pain. Donnie stared in shock from where he now sat from when Leo pushed him. But after ten seconds Donnie snapped out of it and got to his feet.

D: "NO! LEO!"

Donnie ran over and kicked Karai away from Leo. Raph who saw the whole thing ran over and started to fight Karai. Don went back to Leo to inspect the injury. To his horror, Leo had a deep stab wound in his upper leg and he was losing a lot of blood. Donnie took off his bandana and wrapped it around Leo's wound tightly.

D: "That will have to do until we get you back to the layer."

L: "D...Doo...nnie…"

D: "Leo I need you to stay awake until we get you back to the layer, okay? You lost a lot of blood and if you go to sleep you might never wake up. Can you do that for me bro?"

L: "I don't...know. I'm...really...tired...Don. I...do...n't...think...I..I can..do..do it."

D: "Why don't you talk to Mikey as we bring you back to the lair? That should keep you awake shouldn't it?"

L: "Yeah ok..ay. I should..be fine."

D: "Okay. Hey Mikey! Get over here and help me with Leo. Raph! We are getting out of here NOW!"

Mikey took out the foot bot he was in the middle of fighting and then ran over to where Leo and Don were. Mikey grabbed Leo's arm and put it around his shoulder as Don did this with Leo's other arm and he helped Don lift Leo up off the ground.

D: "Okay Mikey I need you to keep talking with Leo, keep him talking and keep him awake."

M: "Okay bro. I'll keep him awake."

D: "Raph come on!"

Raph hit Karai one last time before he went over to his brothers. Karai started running over to them but Raph threw a smoke bomb and then they were gone.

K: "Noooo! They got away! Come on back to the lair."

With that Karai and the remaining foot bots left to go back to Shredder and tell him what had happened here.

Back with the brothers

They were now back in the sewers. Raph was in the lead with Mikey and Donnie not far behind carrying Leo. Mikey and Leo were having a conversation to keep him awake.

D: "Just stay awake a little longer Leo we will be at the lair in about two to three minutes. Just hold on."

Leo nodded and kept talking to his younger brother Mikey.

In the Lair

Master Splinter was in the Dojo meditating while Casey and April were on the couch watching TV. Master Splinter walked out of the dojo with a concerned look on his face. Before April or Casey could ask what was wrong the turtles barged into the lair.

April, Casey, and Master Splinter all stared in shock at the injured Leonardo. The brothers quickly ran into Donnie's lab to get to work. Don and Mikey placed Leo on the table while Raph grabbed the med kit.

Don then removed the bandana from the wound and patched it up properly. He then took some blood from Mikey and gave it to Leo since he lost a lot of blood. He checked to see if Leo was stable and to his utter relief he was. Leo was going to be okay. Don then looked to his brothers who were waiting patiently for the news.

D: "He is stable and should make a full recovery."

M: "So...he's okay? He is going to be okay?"

D: "Yes. He is going to be okay."

Raph let out a sigh of relief.

R: "Shouldn't we go tell the others now."

D: "Yeah. Let's go."

The three of them left the lab to find Master Splinter, Casey, and April all standing by the door concern and worry clearly on their face.

D: "It's okay. Leo is going to be okay. It's going to take a week or two for his leg to heal and he might be really tired for the next day but he will recover."

They all sighed with relief.

S: "What happened?"

R: "We were fightin' the foot. Leo was fightin' Karai before she ran at Donnie who had his back turned to her. Before she could stab Don and kill him Leo pushed him outta the way."

M: "Leo got stabbed and lost a lot of blood. But thanks to Donnie bro here he is going to be fine."

D: "BUt he is also in this position now because of me. I should've been paying attention more. I should've saw it coming. If I had Leo wouldn't be injured right now."

Splinter placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

S: "My son, you should not blame yourself for what has happened for it is not your fault. Karai came up behind you while you were distracted with another foe. Leonardo was doing what he always does, protect his brothers. Now I am going to go meditate. You all should get to bed it is late."

A: "Yeah, Casey and I are going to head on home now. We will be back tomorrow to check on Leo."

C: "See you dudes later."

All the turtles(except Leo of course): "Bye April. Bye Casey."

With that Casey and April were gone.

D: "You two go to bed. I'm going to check on Leo first."

M: "Okay bro. Goodnight."

R: "Don't stay up all night brainiac."

D: "I won't."

Raph and Mikey went to there rooms and went to sleep and Donnie walked into the lab. When he walked in he didn't expect Leo to look over at him. Don ran over.

D: "Leo! You're awake!"

L: "Hey Donnie."

D: "How are you feeling?"

L: "Good except my leg is killing me."

D: "Well that's to be expected considering your leg is injured."

Leo let out a little sigh.

L: "I was scared Donnie."

It was whispered but Donnie still picked up what he said.

D: "What? Why?"

L: "Because for a split second I thought you were going to die again."

Don looked confused.

D: "What do you mean _dieagain_."

L: "Oh nothing. Did I say again? Uh..I must be more tired than I thought. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Donnie."

Before Don could say anything else Leo was asleep. With a sigh he left the lab to head for his room.

'What did Leo mean by again. Is this why he has been acting weird the past couple of days.'

Don got in bed and fell asleep with confusion, worry, and concern on his face.

******Author's Note: Uh oh. Leo made a slip up. Will Donnie figure out that Leo had a nightmare?And will Leo want to talk about it or will he just push Don away? Hmmmmm...Interesting things to think about.**

******Well this was a pretty long chapter. I hope you liked the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: Here is chapter five. I hope you like it and enjoy. :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

Donnie was the first to wake up. He went to his lab to check up on Leo. Leo was still sleeping when he walked in. Donnie looked over his wound and rewrapped it with new wrappings. Then Donnie left to go get his morning coffee.

When he walked into the kitchen Mikey and Raph were already there. Raph was getting a bowl of cereal and Mikey was making eggs. Donnie went over and made his coffee. When it was done he poured himself a cup and instead of going back to his lab, he sat down at the kitchen table.

Raph was eating his cereal and Mikey just started eating his eggs. They both looked up surprised when Donnie sat down.

R: "This is a surprise. Brainiac isn't going to just go back to his lab? What do we owe the pleasure?"

Donnie sighed.

D: "I want to ask you two something."

M: "What is it bro?"

D: "Have you noticed anything different or off with Leo?"

M: "Well he hasn't really talked much for the past few days."

R: "And I think he has been doing a lot more training than his usual."

M: "Why? Do you think there is something wrong with Leo?"

D: "Yes. Last night after I was done stitching him up he woke up. And I asked why he took a hit for me and he said he couldn't let me die _again. _And as far as I'm concerned, I never died. I believe he might have had a nightmare, a really bad one. And instead of talking about it with us he is bottling it up inside and pushing us away in the process. He doesn't realize yet, but he is spending less time with us and doesn't talk unless he has to."

M: "Do you think we should go talk to him about this?"

R: "Yes."

D: "No. We can't just go up to him and force him to tell us about it. It would do more harm then good. But we could spend more time with him and hopefully we can get him to open up."

R: "I'm not really good with waiting patiently. I'll probably just end up getting in a fight with him and make things worse."

M: "Yeah and I will probably end up trying to talk to Leo about his nightmare. I'll help of course because I love Leo. But I think your the best choice to getting Leo to open up about his nightmare dude."

R: "I can't believe I'm saying this but Mikey's right."

M: "Hey!"

D: "Yeah, okay. I figured it be me anyway. Let's find out what's been bugging our big brother."

M & R: "Yeah!"

Just at that moment Leo limped into the kitchen.

M: "Hey Leo! What's up! How's the leg?"

L: "Hey Mikey. My leg's fine."

D: "You feel any pain in your leg when you walk?"

L: "No." Leo lied.

D: "Okay. Tell me if you ever feel any pain because I have something that would help with pain."

L: "Okay."

Leo grabbed a poptart and as quickly as he could, limped out of the kitchen and started watching Space Heroes.

R: "Well he got outta here as quickly as he could."

Donnie sighed.

M: "Well I'm going to go skateboarding through the sewers. Be back later."

R: "I'm gonna go hang out in my room."

After both Mikey and Raph left, Donnie got up and left the kitchen. But instead of going back to the lab he put their plan in action. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Donnie decided that he would watch Space Heroes with Leo even though he disliked this show, he wanted to show Leo that he cared and that he could talk to him.

******Author's Note: Well they now all suspect Leo had a nightmare. Question is, will Leo talk or just push them away even more? Find out in future chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I would have updated sooner, but I had writer's block. Then I couldn't figure out how to word some things I was thinking. But I got it all figured and worked out. Without further a due, here is chapter six of Never Alone. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

**Never Alone Chapter 6**

_**Two days later...**_

Mikey was in the kitchen making lunch for his brothers and himself. Donnie was working in the lab and Raph was punching the punching bag. Leo was in the dojo meditating. It wasn't going well.

As Leo sat there trying to meditate he kept seeing images of his nightmare. His brothers and him are on patrol, they're attacked, his brothers are killed, and he failed to save them. He has had this same nightmare every night for the past week and refusing to talk to any of his brothers about it wasn't really helping. His brothers, mostly Don, have been trying to get him to talk to them but he would just insist there was no need and he was fine. HE WAS NOT FINE. But Leo believed since he was the oldest he can't let his brothers know about his nightmare. He's the leader, he can't show weakness.

Leo was snapped out of his meditation when Raph came into the dojo. Lunch was ready and Raph had come in to tell Leo that it was time to eat.

L: "Thanks but I'm not really hungry right now Raph. I'll eat later."

Honestly Leo was starving(not really just an exaggeration). He wanted to eat now but he didn't feel comfortable eating with his brothers for some reason.

Raph, being tired of Leo avoiding them and acting weird lately snapped at Leo.

R: "Oh what? You're too good and mighty to eat with the rest of us."

L: "No! I'm just not hungry Raph!"

R: "Yeah sure. You've been avoidin' us for days now Leo! What's wrong?!"

L: "How many times do I have to tell you NOTHING IS WRONG!"

Mikey and Donnie who were sitting in the kitchen waiting heard the yelling and came to the dojo to see what was going on. They entered just as Raph was responding.

R: "UNTIL IT'S THE TRUTH! STOP LIEING TO US LEO! DON'T SAY YOU'RE NOT BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE!"

M: "Leo bro, are you sure you're okay because you've been distant."

L: "For the last time I'm FINE."

D: "I don't think you are. Like Mikey said you've been distant. You don't hang out with us unless it's patrol, you avoid us, and you're emotions have been unpredictable the last two days. You could be happy one minute then sad or angry the next. What is WRONG Leo?"

L: "You know what is none of your guys' business. If I don't want to tell you I don't want to. And since when is it your place to decide if I'm fine or not! I'm tired of this!"

D: "We're just wor..."

L: "NO! Just STOP! All of you leave me ALONE! I said I was fine so I'm fine and there is nothing to worry about. Just drop it and leave it go."

R: "No."

L: "What?"

R: "I said no. There's something wrong and we want to know."

Leo looked to be getting really pissed off. Mikey tugged at Raph and Donnie's arms.

M: "Come on bros if Leo wants to be left alone and doesn't want to tell us we can't make him. So we might as well as do what he asked and leave him ALONE."

D: "Mikey's right. If Leo wants to do this himself without us then by all means go ahead. I don't care. We'll leave him Alone from now on."

With that Donnie left. Mikey tried to pull Raph out of there but Raph just shrugged him off and stormed out of the room.

M: "Leo I hope you realize by not talking with us and doing what you are doing, you're pushing us away. PLEASE don't push us away."

Then Mikey left to go the kitchen to eat lunch with Raph and Donnie. Leo sighed and left the dojo. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his lunch. He could feel his brothers gaze on him but he didn't care. After he grabbed his lunch he went to his room and closed the door.

**Author's Note: Well here it is finally. Again sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think.**

***sniffle* LEO WHY! Why are you pushing them away! *cries silently***

**Hopefully Leo stops pushing them away before it's too late.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter seven of never alone. I hope you enjoy and like it. In this chapter we will be jumping between POV's but it's not in first person. And things are going to get worse. There are some swarmed words near the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of TMNT.**

**Never Alone Chapter 7**

**Leo's POV**

It's been two days. Two days since that big argument with his brothers. And he hasn't spoken one word to them since.

_'They just worry too much. I'm fine, right? Wait. Am I doubting if I'm okay or not? No I am fine! It was just a nightmare! I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine.'_

Leo clutched his head tightly and breathed in and out slowly to calm himself down._  
_

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie was in his lab working on another invention of his...or trying to anyway. He couldn't focus. His mind kept going back to the argument in the dojo two days ago.

_'"Oh what? You're too good and mighty to eat with the rest of us."_

_"You've been avoidin' us for days now Leo! What's wrong?!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you NOTHING IS WRONG!"_

_"STOP LIEING TO US LEO!"_

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"You've been distant."_

_"All of you leave me ALONE!"_

_"If Leo wants to do this himself without us then by all means go ahead. I don't care."_

_"PLEASE don't push us away."_

Donnie let out a long sigh as the words that we're said kept going through his head over and over again. He didn't mean what he said about letting Leo do this on his own. It's just that he's been so stressed lately and he doesn't know what to do. And for that reason he is scared.

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey is in the kitchen making dinner for himself and his family. As he finished the preparations and finished with what he had to do with the food he put it in the oven. the food would be cooking for another twenty minutes or so before it was done. As Mikey sat there waiting for the food to finish, his mind drifted towards the event that happened two days ago. His two older brothers and him haven't spoken to Leo since then and Leo hasn't even tried speaking to them. He is confused to what is going on exactly. All he knows is that something is wrong or bothering Leo.

He thought back to the day the argument happened. After eating lunch, Donnie, Raph, and himself went to talk to Master Splinter.

_'"Master Splinter has Leo come and talked to you about what is bothering him?"_

_"Why no he hasn't. Is there something wrong?"_

_"He's growing more distant."_

_"Doesn't hang out wit us much anymore."_

_"Trains a lot more than usual too."_

_"Hmmmmmm... I see. Leonardo seems to be suffering mentally. Maybe a nightmare or something he's seen. But he won't get better if he doesn't talk about this. In fact he'll get worse, he'll keep pushing us away until it's too late and he loses us or we lose him entirely. You must get him to talk to you but do not push him. You can not force Leonardo to talk. Trying to would just make things worse. I believe Donatello will be better at getting him to talk."_

_"Me? Why me sensei?"_

_"Because you are calm, patient, and the easiest to talk to. You are intelligent. You understand when to push and when not to push, when to talk and not to talk, and what to say and not say."_

_"Thanks sensei. You really think this about me?"_

_"Well yes. Plus Leo is closer to you. As for you Michelangelo and Raphael. Try not to get too much in your brothers business and don't start any fights with him either."_

_"Hai sensei!"_

The beeping of the oven snapped him out of his thoughts and he took the food out of the oven. He set the table.

"Bros! Dinner is ready!"

**Raph's POV **

He was sleeping when he heard Mikey yell dinner was ready. He got up, stretched, then walked out the door towards the kitchen.

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie stood up and left the lab. He went to the bathroom and washed up before heading for the kitchen.

**Leo's POV**

He was tempted to just not eat tonight and just stay in his room. But Leo isn't stupid. He can't avoid his brothers forever. So he got up and headed for the kitchen.

When he got there all his brothers were already there. He took his seat next to Donnie and started eating himself. It was quiet. And that's just what Leo was hoping for and was happy about it.

After dinner was when everything went downhill. Leo washed the dishes and left the kitchen. He ran into Raph, who was standing near the hallway, and didn't say anything. Instead he went around and walked away towards his room. But he didn't get far because Raph grabbed him by the wrist stopping him in his tracks. Leo turned around to look at Raph.

"So you were just going to walk away and not say anythin'?"

He just looked at him and tried to pull his arm out of Raph's grip but Raph just gripped him harder. Finally Leo said something.

"Let me go Raph. NOW."

"There's no reason for you to get snappy Leo! I didn't even do anything!"

"I'm not in the mood Raph. Just..."

"No. No don't give me that! You have been distant, haven't been talking, and you have been a real jerk. We are concerned and just want ta help ya but we can't help ya if you keep it all to yourself Fearless. Stop acting all high and mighty! Get your idiotic head out of your ass and start using your brain asshole!"

Leo stood there repeating what Raph said over and over again. He held back the tears fighting to shed. He turned and ran out of the lair into the sewers.

**Author's Note: Well then here it is. This is not good. Raph usually runs out of the lair, this time it was Leo. Things can only go downhill from here. Raph is not a big jerk. He is just very concerned and worried for his only older brother and he isn't really good with words especially when he is mad. So please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited for the new TMNT episode coming on soon! :) Well here is chapter eight, I hope you enjoy and like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. **

**Leo's POV**

_'I can't believe Raph said that to me.'_

Leo was now running through the sewers. He had left the lair after the fight he had with Raph. Well more like him standing there while Raph yelled at him.

_'But I guess Raph was right. I have been acting like a jerk lately and it's all because of that nightmare. I should of just talked to my brothers about it. But what if they saw you as a weakling or didn't look up to you as much anymore.'_

Leo let out a sigh. He didn't know what to do.

Fearless. That's what Raph always called him and honestly he hated it. He wasn't fearless and he hated that people thought he was fearless. He had fears too. He just didn't show if he was scared, part of being leader and the oldest brother.

Leo stopped and climbed up the ladder to leave the sewer. Once he got up to the surface, he went to the roof. He ran from rooftop to rooftop for a while before coming to a stop. He walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down.

Leo just sat there and thought about everything. His nightmare. How he's been acting. His brothers. His fight with Raph.

His thoughts were interrupted by his T-phone ringing. Leo looked at the caller ID and saw it was Donnie. He let the phone keep ringing and didn't answer it. After it stopped, he sent Donnie a text telling him he was okay and just need to be left alone right now. Then Leo put his T-phone away.

Leo stood up and decided to run some more to clear his head. But the running didn't work. The nightmare just kept playing through his head over and over again. He was so distracted he didn't realize he was being watched.

Leo came to a stop and just stood there for a minute. He took a deep breath and decided that it was probably time for him to go back to the lair or his brothers would come look for him soon. Leo sighed and then turned around and ran back the way he came. He had only been running for two minutes before it finally dawned on him that he was being followed and surrounded.

Leo came to a stop as the enemy made themselves known. They jumped down on to the rooftop Leo was on and had him completely surrounded. Leo pressed the emergency button on his T-phone to signal his brothers that he needed help now.(I'm not sure if there is actually an emergency button in the show but in my story there is.) Leo got in a defensive stance as the enemy drew out their weapons.

_'Oh Great. Here I am surrounded by the foot and I left my katanas back at the lair. Just great.'_

**Author's Note: And that's the end to chapter eight. It's kinda short I know, but I'm going to be updating again really soon! PLEASE leave a review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter nine and here I am even more excited for the new tmnt episode! I hope you like it and enjoy! Oh the word bolded in the story is Donnie, Raph, and Mikey saying it together. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**Donnie's POV:**

Donnie sat in his lab thinking about what had just occurred. Raph and Leo just had a really bad fight. In Donnie's opinion Raph went too far this time. Everything he said was not necessary and frankly he thought that that fight just made everything worse. Now it's going to be even harder to get Leo to talk. Leo doesn't like to talk to people about his feelings or himself in general really and he especially doesn't like to show it either. Leo is always trying to be strong for his brothers and he had a feeling he would just hide in himself even more trying to show Mikey and himself(Donnie) that he was fine and Raph's words didn't hurt him that much.

Donnie looked at the time and saw it had been an hour since Leo left the lair so he decided to give Leo a call. He looked through his T-phone for Leo's number. When he found it (which only took him like thirty seconds because he doesn't have a lot of contacts on his phone) he clicked on Leo's number and called him. The T-phone rang. It rang and rang. It kept ringing until it stopped because the phone automatically ended the call signaling that Leo didn't answer the phone.

Donnie got a little worried because Leo didn't answer the phone. He was about to try to call him again when he got a text message from Leo telling him that Leo was fine and he just wanted to be left alone. Donnie let out a sigh mixed with relief and irritation. Leo had him worried when he didn't answer but Leo basically just told him that he purposely didn't answer the phone. Donnie was a little angry at this. Donnie let out another sigh. 'We really need to figure out what is wrong with Donnie soon.'

**Mikey's POV**

He had no idea what just happened. One minute Leo and Raph were fighting and the next Leo was out the door. Raph said some pretty hurtful and mean things. He hoped Leo was doing okay. It wasn't like him to run out of the lair. He was worried. He sat in the kitchen eating pizza to try and calm his nerves. Honestly Mikey was a little scared. He always got nervous or scared when Leo and Raph fought. Mikey got lost in his train of thought. He was brought out of it when Donnie started frantically calling for him and Raph. Mikey dropped his pizza and ran out of the kitchen.

**Donnie's POV**

He was sitting in his lab surprisingly doing nothing. Then the emergency signal coming from one of his brother's T-phone's went off telling him that whoever it was needed help. Since Raph was in the dojo and Mikey was in the kitchen that left Leo who was on the surface by HIMSELF. Donnie jumped out of his seat and ran out of his lab.

"Raph! Mikey!"

Raph came running out of the dojo and Mikey came running out of the kitchen.

"What is it Donnie?"

"Leo's in trouble. His emergency button on his T-phone has been pushed."

"Where is he?!"

"He is about ten minutes way."

"Uh guys..."

"Yes Mikey. What is it?"

"Leo doesn't have his weapons with him."

Mikey pointed to where Leo's weapons were sitting against the wall. Raph and Donnie turned to where Mikey was pointing.

"This makes the situation even worse! Raph grab Leo's weapons and let's go find and help Leo!"

Raph grabbed Leo's swords and they ran out the lair. They left the sewer and got on the roofs. They kept running, getting closer to where Leo was. When they finally got there, Leo was on the ground with a foot ninja about to stab him with a katana. The ninja brought the sword down.

**Leo's POV**

He had his eyes closed waiting for the death blow to hit. But it never came. Leo opened his eyes to see Raph in front of him using his sais to block the hit. Raph then kicked the ninja away.

"Leo I believe these are yours?"

Raph handed Leo his katanas. Leo stood up and together with his brothers started to fight and take down the foot. As the foot ninjas numbers decreased and the turtles were winning things took a turn for the worst.

Shredder, Fishface and Rahzar showed up. Fishface and Rahzar came rushing in on the turtles while Shredder stayed behind. Fishface started fighting Raph and Donnie while Leo and Mikey fought Rahzar.

**Nobody's POV**

Shredder charged in all of a sudden taking the turtles by surprise. He came up out of nowhere. He hit Raph from behind making him fly into a nearby wall.

"Raph!"

Donnie charged Shredder and attacked with all his skill and might. Donnie was able to hold his ground for a little bit before Shredder finally got a good hit on him sending him back into Raph who had just gotten up.

Mikey and Leo saw this and ran over to help their brothers, but Rahzar and Fishface got in Leo's way giving him no choice but to fight them. Mikey, however, wasn't blocked by Rahzar and Fishface. He ran right at Shredder and jumped planning to kick him in the head. But Shredder sensed Mikey coming and quickly turned around and threw him into Donnie and Raph.

Shredder approached them bringing out his blades with the intention to kill. Mikey, Raph, and Donnie had a wall behind them and shredder in front of them there was no where they could run. They were trapped.

Leo saw this and out of determination and anger he kicked Rahzar and Fishface away from him. He ran to where Shredder and his brothers were. Shredder raised his blades and Leo ran faster. Leo jumped seconds before Shredder brought his blades down.

Leo's brothers screamed and closed their eyes for the impact but it never came. They opened their eyes and their eyes widened with horror. There in front of them was Leo standing with Shredder's blades in his plastron.

**"LEO!"**

Shredder ripped them out and Leo fell to the ground. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all rushed forward to their fallen brother. Shredder stood there laughing. While Shredder was laughing he had stepped back some giving the turtles space. They took that to their advantage. Before Shredder could move Raph threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and then they were gone. Shredder was furious.

**Author's Note: Well here we are. I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review. Next chapter will be up soon. :)**


End file.
